Happy Birthday Dean
by ViolaQuartermaine
Summary: Just a short little PWP to celebrate the birth of the sexiest hunter in the universe. With the other sexiest hunter in the universe. So yes, it's Wincest.


Author's Note: I don't own Supernatural, but if I did, things would be different. This story does contain Wincest, if that isn't your thing, I suggest you hit the back button and find something else. There are lots of excellent stories to read :)

Dean walked into the living room of Bobby's house and found Sam sitting in a chair waiting for him.

"Where's Bobby?" Dean asked

"He went hunting. Like actual hunting, deer or turkeys or something." Sam replied

"That's weird, he didn't mention anything to me about leaving."

"I think he wanted to give us some time alone. We haven't had much time to ourselves, and he knew I'd want to do something special today."

"What's so special about today?" Dean asked

"Really Dean?"

"It's not like our anniversary is it? Do we have an anniversary?"

"You really don't know what today is?" Sam asked.

Dean rubbed his forehead, "Sam I've been so caught up in this last job, I'm not even sure what month it is."

"It's your birthday Dean."

Dean thought about it for a moment. "Huh...I guess it is. So what did you get me?"

Sam stood up and for the first time Dean took notice of what he was wearing; leather pants, boots, and a western style button down shirt. He crossed over to Dean and began kissing him, arms snaked around his neck. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist pulling him as close as possible. He reached a hand down to cup Sam's ass and let out a surprised noise.

"Assless chaps? Sammy you naughty boy."

"I figure since you've got that cowboy fetish thing going on, we could 'saddle up'. Metaphorically speaking."

Dean grinned, "Are you telling me you want me to ride this ass?" He gave Sam's butt a little smack before beginning to massage it. He groped Sam's ass while grinding his growing erection into his brother.

Sam moaned into the side of Dean's neck before kissing and biting it. He knew it would leave a mark, but he didn't care. Neither brother was ever terribly careful about leaving hickies. It was an unspoken thing between them, a marking of their territory so to speak. Sam loved the look on a cute waitress' face when she saw a bruise on Dean's neck and she realized he put it there. It drove him crazy seeing the disappointment on the face of a middle aged soccer mom as she watched him pressing himself into Dean while he pumped gas. They all wanted Dean and they couldn't have him.

Dean was a little more aggressive when it came to defending his claim to Sam, usually because it was men he was competing with. It was easy enough to charm a pretty girl to step aside, but Dean gotten in a few physical altercations with guys who got too close to what was his. Sam was friggin gorgeous, and he saw the way guys looked at him. He knew what they were thinking because it's the same thing he was always thinking. Dean began to wonder where exactly Sam had gotten this costume, and whether anyone had tried to handle his property.

"Sammy," Dean purred in Sam's ear, "Where did you get this outfit?"

"At a sex shop downtown."

"A sex shop? Did anyone help you pick it out? A girl?" Dean questioned.

"No. No girl," Sam replied breathlessly.

Dean gripped Sam's ass tighter, "A guy?"

Sam felt himself getting more turned on at Dean's jealousy. He had nothing to worry about of course, but he loved seeing how passionate his lover got when it came to other people touching him.

"There was a guy," Sam admitted.

"Did he touch you?" Dean demanded.

"No. He wanted to. Told me how hot I looked. That he'd give me the best fuck I'd ever had. How he wanted to bend me over and..."

Dean cut Sam off with a searing kiss. He moved one hand from Sam's backside to cup the bulge in his pants. "This is mine. You're mine."

Sam looked into Dean's eyes, "I told him no one could ever make me feel as good as you do."

The statement had just the right amount of seduction and emotion in it to completely undo Dean. He wasn't a huge fan of talking about his feelings, but it always felt good when Sam said things like that. He liked when he reminded him that he was just as crazy about him as he was about Sam.

"Desk. Now." Dean commanded.

Dean pushed Sam back onto the desk and ripped open his shirt. He admired the beautiful sight in front of him. He would never get tired of looking at this body, his Sammy. He kissed his way from Sam's belly button to his chest, taking one of his nipples between his teeth. This garnered a cute little yelp from Sam who was trying desperately to get the upper hand. After all, this was his seduction plan.

"I know you love being in charge, and I promise we'll go back to that. But for now I'm taking care of you Pardner."

Sam bent down and kissed Dean while tipping him onto the desk. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them off. He toyed with the waistband of Dean's boxers before quickly casting them aside as well. Licking his lips, Sam knelt between Dean's legs and grabbed his swollen prick. He ran his tongue along the side of it, savoring the taste and feel of it. He flicked his tongue across the head of it, focusing on the slit, which he knew from experience drove Dean crazy. Dean threaded one hand through Sam's hair and rested it on the back of his head. Sam knew Dean was trying to control himself and not fuck his mouth. He loved that he could make his big brother this hot and wild. He moved his mouth down to Dean's balls, kissing and suckling at them while continuing to stroke the shaft. After a minute or so he looked up at Dean, slowly pumping his hand up and down.

"I know you're holding back De. But it's ok. I want you to use my mouth. Do whatever you want."

"Sam..." Dean started to speak, but was cut off by the feeling of Sam's hot mouth engulfing his cock. "Jesus Sammy!"

Dean put his hands on the back of Sam's head and began thrusting his hips forward. He felt Sam moaning around his cock as he fucked his mouth.

"Oh god. Feels so fucking good. Your mouth," Dean babbled.

Suddenly Dean stopped and pushed Sam back. Sam looked looked at him with a confused expression.

"You don't want to come?"

Dean pulled Sam to his feet and spun him around so his ass was pressing against Dean's erection. He kissed Sam's neck before whispering in his ear.

"You know I don't like to come in your mouth when there's a much better place I could do it."

It was true, not that Dean didn't love the feeling of Sam's mouth on his cock, but he never came as hard as when he was inside Sam's ass. And Sam wasn't complaining, there were few things he loved more than feeling Dean's cum splashing inside him. Sam spread his legs and leaned over the desk. He felt Dean plant a kiss on one of his cheeks.

"Gonna get you nice and open baby boy."

Dean spread Sam's cheeks and ran his tongue across them until he reached his goal. He licked the puckered opening and was rewarded with a mewling noise from Sam. Dean continued lapping at Sam's hole before beginning to thrust his tongue in. Sam was now moaning and gripping the desk for dear life.

"Dean! I need more!" Sam groaned, desperate for more penetration.

Dean chuckled and pushed a finger into Sam's anus. Sam immediately pushed back on it trying to get as much of it in him as quickly as possible. Dean was usually pretty conscientious about making sure he spent adequate time opening Sam up, but it was times like this when his little brother acted like a wanton cockslut, that he was forced to rush the process.

"Damn Sammy. You must be eager for me to ram that tight little hole." Dean drawled while sliding a second finger in.

Sam adjusted and leaned back into Dean's hand. Dean curled his fingers inside him, hitting Sam's prostate and making his knees weak.

"Dean! I can't take much more. I need you inside me. Now!" Sam cried out.

"Just one more, then I promise I'll give you what you want."

Dean pushed a third finger in causing Sam to buck against him. He wrapped his arm around Sam and pulled him close while he thrust his fingers into him. He kissed Sam's lower back and withdrew his fingers.

Sam's body protested at the loss of contact, but his brain knew that something better was coming. He felt Dean pressing himself against his entrance but he reached his hand back to stop him.

"Wait. I forgot something."

"You forgot something?" Dean asked, clearly annoyed.

Sam got up and walked back to the chair he'd been sitting on when Dean came in. He reached behind it and pulled out a cowboy hat. He crossed back and put it on Dean's head before resuming his position bent over the desk.

"Ride em cowboy," Sam purred.

As cheesy as the situation was, the fact that it was Sam underneath him begging to get fucked in assless chaps and boots, made Dean incredibly hot. He guided himself to Sam's opening and slowly pushed in. He would never get over the feeling of that first push inside of Sam. It was all hotness and warmth, and while he would never admit it out loud, home. He pushed all the way in and slowly withdrew, then repeated the process a few times, savoring the feeling before being interrupted by Sam.

"Stop teasing and give me what you promised," Sam whined.

"Now now Sam, it's my birthday. Shouldn't I get to draw this out as long as I want? I love seeing you squirming underneath me, so turned on that it's driving you insane. It's my present to myself."

"Deeean please!" Sam begged.

"Alright Sammy. You know it breaks my heart to hear you cry."

Dean began thrusting deeper and faster into Sam,keeping a firm hold on his hips. He knew it probably wouldn't last as long as he'd like, but sometimes he just needed it quick and dirty. He wrapped one arm around Sam's chest, tilting him back so he could kiss him. He moved his mouth to the side of Sam's face, nibbling at his earlobe before whispering into his ear.

"Giddyup."

Sam was momentarily confused, but understood when Dean pushed him back onto the desk and firmly smacked his ass. The pain coupled with the pleasure sent all the blood rushing to his groin. He felt his erection grinding against the leather confines of his pants and let out a groan.

Dean smacked his ass again, "Yeah you like that Sammy? I always forget what a kinky sonofabitch you can be."

"You like it."

"No, I fucking love it. You're a kinky little mother, and you're mine baby boy," Dean said spanking him again.

"Give it to me Dean! Fuck me harder!" Sam moaned

"I'll fuck you as hard as you want. You want me to pound this ass into next week? There's nothing I'd rather do. " Dean growled, giving Sam one more smack on his ass.

"Oh god Dean!"

Dean felt the telltale clenching of Sam around him and knew was climaxing. That was always enough to send him over the edge. He gave a few more rough thrusts into Sam before coming deep inside him. He slumped against Sam, pressing his lips to his back.

"Shit Sammy. That was incredible."

Sam rolled out from under Dean and turned to face him. "Best birthday present ever?"

"I'd say that's a safe bet," Dean replied kissing him.

"I have to say I thoroughly enjoyed your present too," Sam admitted.

"I could tell. Coming in your pants like a teenager. I have to say it was totally hot though. Did you come just from me fucking you?"

"Yeah mostly. And all the grinding against these frigging chaps," Sam said shifting uncomfortably.

Dean ran his hand over the front of Sam's pants. "Guess these are ruined huh?"

"I'll take them to a dry cleaner. I was hoping to be able to use them again," Sam said nonchalantly.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Only a couple months til my birthday" Sam said smiling.


End file.
